Sentiments étouffés
by RedDemone
Summary: Après une situation qui sort de l'ordinaire, la complicité qui liait Reese et Malcolm se dégradent. Au point où ils ne peuvent plus rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne dégénère. Une tension omniprésente les empêche de retrouver une relation normale. Mais une seule question tourne dans la tête de chacune : comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Dislaimer :** **Malcolm in the Middle n'est pas à moi, tous est à Linwood Boomer.**

**Rating :**** M **

**Paring :**** Reese/Malcolm**

**Béta :** **keikoku89**

**Résumé : Après une situation qui sort de l'ordinaire, la complicité qui liait Reese et Malcolm se dégradent. Au point où ils ne peuvent plus rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne dégénère. Une tension omniprésente les empêche de retrouver une relation normale. Mais une seule question tourne dans la tête de chacune : comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?**

**Note d'Auteur : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire XD Sinon appart ça, je tiens à vous dire que les reviews sont les bienvenues :\- D cela vous prendra juste 2 minutes, et c'est 2 minutes de votre vie me feront sourire toute la journée ! Et Dieu sait que j'en'ai besoin...**

**Bref, j'arrête avec mon blabla et Bonne Lecture !**

**/!/ IMPORTANT/!/ Attention, cette histoire contient des scènes sexuellement explicites entre personnes du même sexe et de la même famille. Alors ceux qui n'aiment pas les homosexuels et les relations incestueuses, passer votre chemin !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

Malcolm était assis tranquillement à son bureau, finissant le devoir pour le cour de chimie qu'il devait rendre demain matin. Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour le faire, bien trop occupé à son nouveau travail pour penser à cela. Pas qu'il négligeait volontairement ses études, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Son travail consistait désormais à travailler comme serveur dans un petit restaurant assez côté à la sortie de la ville. Il y travaillait le week-end de 17 à 23 heures. Et le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi de 18 à 22 heures. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que le génie y travaillait. Ses parents ne se doutaient de rien, ne posant jamais de question, croyant que leur fils traînait avec ses amies. Pour le peu qu'il en avait. Après tout, à 16 ans il avait le droit à sa liberté.

Ses frères non plus ne posaient jamais de question quand à ses absences. Qui s'intéressait à un minable comme lui de toute façon ? Personne. Tous le monde avait bien mieux à faire.

Malcolm poussa un long soupir et se pressa les yeux de ses paumes. Tout le travail en retard qu'il devait faire commençait à lui faire mal aux yeux. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il fasse une pause. Le brun repoussa ses feuilles remplies d'encre et releva la tête pour fixer à travers la fenêtre les grande feuilles orangées et rougeâtres qui tombaient doucement, emportées par le vent froid d'automne.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant bondir Malcolm de sa chaise inconfortable. Son regard se dirigea instantanément vers le nouvel arrivant. Pour que ses pupilles bleues profondes se retournent aussi vite à son bureau. Il reprit son travail.

Reese ne porta aucune attention à son cadet, préfèrant fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour en sortir un maillot à manches longues propre. Sur celui qu'il portait s'étendait une large tache de sauce quelconque. Il avait sûrement cuisiné le repas. Son tee-shirt propre mis, il s'installa confortablement dans son lit avec une BD de Naruto. Pour l'instant il partageait encore sa chambre avec Malcolm et Dewey. Mais dans peu de temps il aurait sa propre chambre, il restait encore la peinture à faire et il pourrait y emménager. Il avait hâte que les travaux soient finis.

\- C'est toi qui a préparé le repas ? Demanda Malcolm d'une voix neutre pour casser ce silence oppressant.

\- Hn, fut la seul réponse que Reese donna, ne détournant pas son regard du manga, son regard comme absorbé par les dessins.

Si Malcolm avait regardé attentivement son frère, il aurait pu voir que Reese ne cessait de regarder un point fixe, ne prenant pas la peine de tourner les pages.

Dans la pièce régnait une atmosphère lourde de tensions. Cette atmosphère était tellement palpable qu'on pouvait sentir son poids sur ses épaules.

Pourquoi une telle atmosphère ? Parce que cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que la relation des deux frères s'était sensiblement dégradée. À tel point que les deux ne pouvaient presque plus communiquer par autre chose que par des répliques acerbes, ou des minis conversations dénuées de sens. Cela avait commencé quand Malcolm avait surpris Reese dans une situation assez explicite dans les toilette des garçons avec Angelina, la pute attitrée de leur lycée.

_**flash-back**_

Le surdouée avancer dans les couloirs vides de son lycée, tout le monde était en cours. Il était sorti de sa classe ayant besoin d'aller au toilette. Il arriva devant la porte, la poussa lentement, pas pressé de retourner en cours. Et là il tomba sur la scène la plus choquante et fascinante à la fois qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Devant lui, même pas cachée par une cabine, une jeune fille jupe remontée, un bandeau sur les yeux, assise sur sur la couche d'émail où se trouvaient les lavabos, se faisait baiser par son aîné. La première réaction qu'eut Malcolm en voyant son frère sauter la blonde à forte poitrine fut d'abord de se faire la réflexion que Reese était très musclé du dos et des fesses. Du dos où il pouvait voir ses muscles roulés sous sa peau tannée, et de ses fesses, qui se contractaient au rythme de ses vas et viens lents et puissants. Une chaleur dans son bas ventre était montée en lui à cette réflexion, réflexion accompagnée des gémissements rauques de son frère.

Reese avait tourner la tête vers lui à cet instant, ses yeux chocolats se plantant dans ceux azurs. Malcolm n'avait pas bougé, se tenant toujours droit devant la porte des WC qui s'était refermée derrière lui.

Reese avait les joues rougies sous l'effort, et le souffle saccadé. Et au lieu d'arrêter ce qu'il avait entrepris avec Angelina quand il avait croisé le regard de son cadet, Reese se contenta de retourner la tête vers le large miroir et de reprendre le contact visuel avec son frère. Les yeux du plus âgé étaient voilés de plaisir, le regard du plus jeune était semblable au sien. Mais un grand trouble se lisait aussi dans les yeux bleus.

À partir de ce contact visuel, Reese augmenta ses coups de reins en gémissant sans retenu.

Malcolm devant ce spectacle se mordit violamment la lèvre inférieure, ayant peur de laisser passer un bruit quelconque devant l'érotisme de ce spectacle. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir presser son érection proéminente de sa paume droite, dans un état second.

C'est à ce moment que Reese, ayant vu le geste de son frère, donna un brusque coup de reins, se contractant si fortement que son dos se courba dans une position des plus sensuelle.

\- Malcolm ! Siffla-t-il les dents serrés.

Il éjacula fortement, son sperme retenu par le préservatif.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis, où son grand frère prononça son nom au moment où il se libéra, que Malcolm prit conscience de la situation surréaliste dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne prit qu'une dizaine de secondes pour sortir de cette pièce où s'était déroulée l'une des scènes, non, la scène la plus marquante de sa vie.

Le temps que Reese reprenne ses esprits, son cadet n'était déjà plus là.

_**fin flash-back**_

Après cette scène, les deux frères ne s'étaient revu que le soir. Malcolm finissait 20 minutes plus tard que Reese, mais généralement son frère l'attendait pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble. Pas cette fois. Ni les fois d'après.

Après la fin des cours, Malcolm avait été squatté chez Stevie, ne voulant pas faire face tout de suite à son frère. Il ne rentra qu'au soir après le dîner. Au moment où il rentra, il trouva Reese vautré sur le canapé à regarder une émission débile. Pendant une semaine une gêne constante et épuisante s'installa entre eux. Ils ne se regardaient même plus dans les yeux, chacun pouvait y lire un trop grand trouble. Trop de questions. Trop de remords. Des remords d'avoir laissé les choses dérapées si loin. Ou pas assez loin. La limite était encore floue.

Et une semaine après, la situation se décoinça. À leur manière.

Après une après midi éprouvante, les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans leur maison. Une maison nettement trop calme pour cette famille si bruyante. Et là, à partir de rien, ils commencèrent à se chicaner pour une chose insignifiante. Comme tant de fois auparavant. Enfin une situation redevenue normale après cette semaine de délire !

Ils en étaient même venus aux mains. Ne retenant pas la force de leurs coups. Ca avait été la première fois qu'il y avait autant de rage entre eux. Rage si forte que la haine n'était pas loin. Ils avaient été séparé quand Lois était revenue des courses et les avait trouvés en sang, roulés dans un empêtrement de bras et de jambes sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Et toute la gêne qu'il y avait entre eux s'était dissipée suite à cet affrontement.

Mais les tensions étaient restées.

Maintenant, 4 mois après, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Faire du mal à l'autre pour prouver que ce qui s'était passé cette journée, n'était en rien de leur faute. Sans jamais en parler toutefois. Réaction débile qui leur convenait parfaitement.

\- Les garçons vous pouvez venir manger, c'est prêt ! Cria Lois de la cuisine.

Malcolm se leva de sa chaise et sortit de ses sombres pensées. Au moment où il passa l'embrasure de la porte, le bassin de Reese heurta ses reins. Il ressentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir lentement le bas de l'échine, pour arriver jusque dans le creux de sa nuque. Lui donnant la chair de poule.

Reese avait juste voulu le bousculer pour le dépasser, sans aucune arrière pensée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir cette sensation. Le génie se dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, à ce moment il ne savait même pas à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimer et je continue ? Ou bien j'arrête toute suite le massacre ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Dislaimer : Malcolm in the Middle n'est pas à moi, tous est à Linwood Boomer.**

**Rating : M**

**Paring : Reese/Malcolm**

**Béta : keikoku89**

**Résumé : Après une situation qui sort de l'ordinaire, la complicité qui liait Reese et Malcolm se dégradent. Au point où ils ne peuvent plus rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne dégénère. Une tension omniprésente les empêche de retrouver une relation normale. Mais une seule question tourne dans la tête de chacune : comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?**

**Note d'Auteur : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire XD Sinon appart ça, je tiens à vous dire que les reviews sont les bienvenues :- D cela vous prendra juste 2 minutes, et c'est 2 minutes de votre vie me feront sourire toute la journée ! Et Dieu sait que j'en'ai besoin... Et bien sûr je tien à remercier ma béta keikoku89 pour avoir corriger le Prologue et le Chapitre 1 en un temps record !**

**Et je remercie aussi Guest, LO, Paul et MonaLiz aussi pour leurs reviews ! **

**Bref, j'arrête avec mon blabla et Bonne Lecture !**

**/!/ IMPORTANT/!/ Attention, cette histoire contient des scènes sexuellement explicites entre personnes du même sexe et de la même famille. Alors ceux qui n'aiment pas les homosexuels et les relations incestueuses, passer votre chemin !**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

* * *

Un son strident, provenant du réveil, résonna dans la petite chambre des garçons. Malcolm se retourna, se recroquevillant sous sa couette. Il entendit un bruit sourd et le son qui lui avait vrillé les tympans s'éteignit. Curieux, il fit l'effort immense de soulever sa couette.

Le réveil avait disparu de la table de chevet, à en juger par les débris qui se trouvaient devant le mur d'en face, il avait dû faire un vol plané. Et apparemment, l'auteur de cet homicide n'était autre que Reese. Il avait le visage rouge d'énervement et les cheveux en bataille. Comme s'il se les avaient tirés toute la nuit. Bizarre. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

Malcolm jugea préférable de faire semblant de dormir, il ne voulait pas faire face à Reese dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel il semblait être.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Malcolm recommença à sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Réveille toi tu vas être en retard, dit une voix dure qu'il entendit au loin.

Il était si doux cet oreiller...

\- Hé ho ! Je te parle ! Cette fois ci, la voix s'accompagnait d'un vigoureux secouage d'épaules.

Malcolm se réveilla complètement en sursautant. Cette voix si grave... Cette poigne de fer...

Reese.

Ce toucher lui fit une décharge électrique. Une des sensations les plus fortes qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

\- J'arrive, fit-il, complètement paralysé.

Reese ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. La mâchoire crispée, il se hâta de sortir de la chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Malcolm se leva, encore engourdi par le sommeil et cette drôle de sensation. Il fit un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, s'habilla d'un simple pantalon beige et d'un T-shirt bleu léger. Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui. C'était une belle journé d'octobre.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, toute la famille était déjà à table. Lois faisait des menaces à Jimmy pour qu'il avale sa compote, qu'il s'amusait à recracher partout. Hal lisait le journal en marmonnant sur la rubrique sport, pendant que Dewey avait pris la partie où il y avait la bande dessinée. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil à Reese. Et... Reese était simplement en train de fusiller son bacon du regard.

\- Ah Malcolm, il faudrait que je te parle après tes cours, dit Hal en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Après les cours j'ai une sortie avec des amies papa, répondit Malcolm en s'asseyant à table où l'attendait déjà l'assiette de son petit déjeuner.

\- Ha, oui. C'est vrai. Bon ben ce n'est pas grave, après alors, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais après faudra que je fasse mes...

\- Tu viendras me voir après, et puis c'est tout, répliqua son père.

Malcolm fit oui de la tête, en enfournant une bouchée de ses oeufs brouillés. Pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Il se demanda ce qui allait encore lui arriver cette fois.

\- J'y vais, à plus, lança Reese en prenant son sac d'école.

Tiens, ça aussi c'était une des choses qu'il faisait depuis cet incident. Reese avait pris l'habitude de faire le chemin pour le lycée tout seul, se mettant en route avant ses autres frères.

Malcolm se demandait souvent ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en y allant si tôt. Peut-être retrouvait-il la pute du lycée ? Ce ne serait pas impossible.

Le brun remonta sa main gauche à la suite de cette pensée, serrant son t-shirt au niveau du cœur. Le génie fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pourtant pas fait d'effort pour avoir un point au coeur.

\- Je vais y aller avant d'être en retard, tu viens Dewey ? demanda-t-il à son cadet.

\- J'arrive.

Malcolm sortit de l'enceinte du lycée, les cours venaient juste de finir. Malgré le retard qu'il avait accumulé dans ses devoirs, ses notes ne chutaient pas. Il y veillait, quitte à tenir une bonne partie de la nuit éveillé s'il le fallait. Mais ce mois-ci, la fatigue devenait légèrement plus intense, surtout quand il sortait du cours. Et les remarques acerbes à son travail sur son manque de vitesse pour servir les clients se faisaient de plus en plus régulières.

Il resserra sa chemise, le vent commençait à devenir plus froid. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre une veste en fin de compte. Il accéléra le pas en direction du bus qu'il prenait chaque jour, à part le mercredi, pour aller à son travail. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Les ruelles désertes le mettaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Peu de personne passait ici, à cette heure de l'après-midi.

\- Hé, Malcolm !

Malcolm fit volte-face en entendant son prénom. Nomalement aucun lycéen ne prenait cette direction. Il était assez surpris. Encore plus quand il reconnut la personne qui l'avait appelé.

\- Alex ?

C'était un garçon de sa classe. Un grand blond aux yeux gris. Pas vilain en son genre.

\- Salut Malcolm, heu je... J-je, balbutia le blond en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda le brun avec un air perplexe.

\- Oui, acquiesça Alex.

\- Alors... Tu...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres se pressait contre les siennes.

Les lèvres contre les siennes commençaient à se mouvoir lentement. Malcolm ne fit aucun mouvement, trop choqué pour avoir un geste. N'importe quel geste, répondre au baiser ou autre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela ! Surtout pas d'Alex, avec qui il avait échangé deux paroles tout au plus.

Au moment où Malcolm allait repousser le blond, il sentit les lèvres se décoller de lui et Alex tomber violemment sur le ciment dans un bruit mat.

\- Reese ? demanda Malcolm, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

En effet, Reese ayant vu la scène de loin, s'était empressé de venir frapper le blond au visage voyant que son petit frère ne réagissait pas. Maintenant il se tenait droit devant le blond, dans une position intimidante. Le poing droit avec lequel il avait frappé ce connard de décoloré était furieusement serré. Ses yeux étaient bouillant d'une rage à peine contrôlée.

\- Fiche le camp, claqua Reese d'une voix dure.

Alex ne pipa mot et courut presque en sens inverse de là où ils étaient. La réputation de Reese n'était plus à faire. Mieux ne valait pas être dans son collimateur.

Malcolm voulut parler, mais se tut en voyant Reese se retourner dans sa direction. Le plus jeune se ratatina sur lui-même. Son frère était très impressionnant tout de même.

Le génie fit un mouvement pour reprendre son chemin vers le bus, tout pour sortir de cette ambiance où la tension régnait en maître.

Mais son dos percuta violemment le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une paire de lèvres charnues l'embrassa violemment. Ce n'était pas le baiser doux qu'Alex lui avait donné. Non. Là c'était un baiser dur, empli de plaisir et d'une supplique muette pour qu'il réponde à ce baiser.

Malcolm ne put réfléchir à cette situation. Les lèvres douces et épicées qui se mouvaient contre les siennes, lui ôtaient toutes pensées rationnelles. Laissant son cerveau embrumé. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il passe ses bras autour du cou de Reese qui lui, raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de son cadet. Pressant leurs corps à l'extrême. Leurs torses se frottant légèrement, créant un mouvement de frictions entre leurs T-shirts.

Resse aspira la lèvre inférieure de Malcolm, la suçotant sensuellement, avant d'y passer une langue mutine. Le plus jeune entrouvra les lèvres, laissant la langue de son frère s'engouffrer dans l'antre chaude. L'intruse passa d'abord sur les dents parfaitement alignées, retraçant leurs contours. Pour ensuite, doucement, s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle. Ce contact électrifia les deux frères, qui sentirent un désir ardent s'allumer dans le creux de leur bas-ventre.

Les mains qui jusque-là n'avaient pas bougé de place, commencèrent à se mouvoir sur le corps de l'autre. Reese passa la barrière de tissu, accédant à la peau douce et nacrée. Puis il suivit la courbe des hanches du plus jeune du bout des doigts. Laissant parfois ses ongles égratigner légèrement la peau.

Malcolm, lui, avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt de son ainé, s'accrochant de toute ses forces au dos musclé et tanné.

Un gémissement étouffé grâce au baiser sortit de la bouche du plus jeune. Reese, que ce son avait électrifié, ne résista pas à l'envie d'écarter les deux jambes de son frère avec la sienne, pour presser de sa cuisse l'érection retenue par le tissu fin du pantalon du plus jeune.

À ce geste, Malcolm haleta sous le plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Reese commença à frotter avec insistance sur la bosse contre sa cuisse. Sa bouche parcourut la fine mâchoire de son cadet, avant de descendre sur la gorge exposée. Déposant des baisers papillons, avant d'aspirer avec empressement la peau délicate, lui laissant un suçon. Ses dents remplacèrent sa bouche, et il mordilla lentement la gorge avant de remonter et de reprendre avidement les lèvres de son frère dans un bruit de succion.

\- Hum... Ree... Reese, souffla-t-il à bout de souffle.

Reese lâcha sa hanche gauche, et vint presser l'érection de Malcolm avec sa main chaude.

\- Haaan... gémit le cadet, les joues rouges de plaisir.

D'une main experte, le plus grand fit sauter le premier bouton, et abaissa la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Il posa sa main près de l'élastique du boxer noir, passa ses longs doigts en dessous, sentant les fins poils pubiens contre ses doigts, avant de prendre à pleine main l'érection brûlante de son cadet.

Reese commença à faire de longs mouvements de va-et-viens sur toute la longueur de la verge tendu, avant de passer son pouce dans la fente du gland.

\- Reese ! Cria Malcolm, s'accrochant au dos de son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses jambes tremblantes à cause de tant de plaisir, ne pouvaient pas correctement supporter son poids sans s'effondrer.

\- Chut... Murmura l'ainé en mordillant et léchant l'oreille du plus jeune.

Reese augmenta les va et viens, sentant le sang pulser sous ses doigts.

Puis avec un autre cri, Malcolm se déversa dans la main de son frère en se cambrant violemment sous l'onde de plaisir pure.

\- Reese... dit-il encore, ses neurones toujours déconnectés pour sortir autre chose que le nom de son frère.

Malcolm releva ses yeux bleus voilés par l'orgasme déchirant qu'il venait d'avoir sur son ainé. Il se sentit quelque peu gêné quand il vit la main de son frère recouverte de son sperme. Et il crut halluciner quand, une lueur de possession dans les yeux, Reese remonta sa main vers sa figure et lécha précautionneusement chaque doigt. Se délectant de la semence salée.

Quand il eut fini, il se pencha vers l'oreille de son cadet.

\- Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi, siffla-t-il dangereusement, avant de passer sa langue dans le conduit auditif de Malcolm, tel un serpent.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimez ? Vous penser que ça mérite une suite ou pas ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Dislaimer**** : **Malcolm in the Middle n'est pas à moi, tous est à Linwood Boomer.

**Rating**** : **M

**Paring**** : **Reese/Malcolm

**Béta**** : **keikoku89

**Résumé**** : **Après une situation qui sort de l'ordinaire, la complicité qui liait Reese et Malcolm se dégradent. Au point où ils ne peuvent plus rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne dégénère. Une tension omniprésente les empêche de retrouver une relation normale. Mais une seule question tourne dans la tête de chacune : comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?

**Note d'Auteur**** : **Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que son fait un moment que je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles... mais je reviens avec la fin de cette fic ! J'avais pensé à écrire une histoire plus longue que trois chapitres, mais je préfère la terminer sur une bonne fin, que de laisser cette histoire inachevé.

Je compte mettre quelque bonus, pour plus tard. C'est juste pour vous prévenir qu'il y aura surement des chapitres en plus. Même si ce n'est pas prévue pour maintenant.  
Sinon appart ça, je tiens à vous dire que les reviews sont les bienvenues : - D cela vous prendra juste 2 minutes, et c'est 2 minutes de votre vie me feront sourire toute la journée ! Et bien sûr je tiens à remercier ma bêta keikoku89 pour avoir corrigé ce fic ^^

Je tiens à remercier Strange-citronelle, Grazi-Chan, Guest, lalala1995, L0, Paul, keikoku89, MonaLiz, Manon-Oxygene, Shelia, Guest, Akayui, LUCAS et Vincent pour vos reviews, followers et favorites, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'ont aidé à continuer.

**Bref, j'arrête avec mon blabla et Bonne Lecture !**

**/!/ IMPORTANT/!/ Attention, cette histoire contient des scènes sexuellement explicites entre personnes du même sexe et de la même famille. Alors ceux qui n'aiment pas les homosexuels et les relations incestueuses, passer votre chemin !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE : 3**

Malcolm était dans le bus qui le ramenait chez lui. Il était 22h30, il venait de terminer son travail au restaurant.  
Le brun repensa à la scène de tout à l'heure, ne sachant pas quoi en penser.

Après que Reese lui... ait fait ces choses si sales, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, son ainé avait disparu en le laissant seul et désorienté au plus haut point dans cette ruelle toujours déserte.

Malcolm savait qu'il aurait dû être dégouté de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais bizarrement, seul un sentiment de confiance lui revint. Accompagnés d'une chaleur brulante dans son bas-ventre et de mains moites, les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent.

Il ne pouvait pas regretter.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'once d'un remord de ne pas que logiquement, en plus de trouver ça répugnant, il aurait en plus dû haïr son frère de lui avoir fait ça.

Et non être en colère parce qu'il était parti beaucoup trop tôt.

Trop tôt pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Il ne voulait pas encore penser à ce qu'il aurait voulu faire de plus.

Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer.

Pas s'imaginer.

Le vivre ?

Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal.

Son cerveau chauffait trop. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Il avait chaud.

Les mains moites.

Le ventre brûlant.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Le bus s'arrêta, il descendit comme un automate les quelques marches. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Lui remit correctement les idées en place.

Malcolm marcha quelques rues pour arriver chez lui. La nuit était tombée, depuis un petit moment maintenant. Inconsciemment, il raffermit la prise sur son sac.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il vit son père travailler dans le garage. Le brun alla à sa rencontre, se rappelant ce que Hal lui avait demandé le matin même.

\- Papa ? demanda doucement Malcolm quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Ha ! Malcolm, tu es là. J'aurais cru que tu serais rentré un peu plus tard lui répondit distraitement son père, un tournevis à la main.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Reese est parti il n'y a pas longtemps en me disant qu'il allait rejoindre des amis qui faisaient un barbecue dans le parc. J'ai pensé que tu y serais.

\- Je n'avais pas envie, souffla Malcolm, se rappelant qu'effectivement, c'était ce soir.

Il avait complètement oublié. Il avait été prévenu par Alex, il y a quelques jours. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment donné sa réponse, esquivant facilement avec un "sûrement" se doutant qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai qu'Alex était parfois vraiment étrange, du moins avec lui. Quelquefois, il avait surpris le blond le dévisageait sans pudeur, avant qu'il ne le regarde dans les yeux et que le blond ne les détourne précipitamment.

\- Sinon, tu fais quoi ? interrogea le génie.

\- Je monte les meubles pour mettre dans la chambre de Reese. C'est pour ça que je t'avais appelé ce matin, pour que tu m'aides.

La chambre de Reese n'était en fait pas vraiment dans la maison. C'était une pièce indépendante, qui était collée au mur où la salle de bain se trouvait. Entre les deux pièces, il y avait un très fort isolement en plus des briques qui les séparaient. En fait la pièce était entièrement isolée pour laisser à Reese une vraie intimité.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas ma chambre à ce que je sache ! cingla-t-il, en croisant les bras.

Mauvaise humeur et tristesse se mélangeaient en pensant qu'il n'allait plus être dans la même chambre que Reese.

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir comprendre ces fichus plans ! Faut bien que ton intelligence serve à quelque chose, grogna Hal en bataillant avec l'immense papier où les instructions étaient marquées.

\- Tu le tiens à l'envers, souffla-t-il, désespéré.

\- Tu m'aides alors ? demanda son père, soulagé.

\- Ce sera 20 Dollars.

\- 10.

\- 15.

\- 5.

\- 10 dollars et 2 tickets d'immunité.

\- Vendu.

...

Le lendemain passa très vite pour Malcolm. La veille il avait travaillé très tard avec son père pour monter et installer les meubles dans la chambre de Reese. Et l'heure tardive à laquelle il se coucha, ajoutée à toute la fatigue de son travail en plus de ses études, sans parler des sensations fortes qu'il avait eu, il était complètement mort.

Le brun ne se réveilla pas avant 2 heures de l'après-midi, n'ayant pas à aller au lycée le samedi. Il apprit que Reese avait passé la nuit chez un ami et ne rentrerait qu'au soir, laissant le temps à son père et lui d'installer le lit, seul meuble manquant dans la chambre.

Sa mère avait rapidement rangé toutes les affaires du brun dans sa nouvelle chambre.  
Ses parents voulaient faire la surprise à Reese pour ce soir.

Bizarrement, il préféra faire ses devoirs du week-end dans le salon plutôt que dans sa chambre. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la raison d'une telle décision.

Puis l'heure était rapidement venue d'aller à son travail. Le restaurant était très rempli ce soir, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit. Il avait eu 25 dollars de pourboire, c'était une bonne soirée. Avec cet argent, il irait s'acheter le livre des recueils des plus beaux poèmes d'Arthur Rimbault.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il prit rapidement sa douche, enfilant un caleçon noir avec un large t-shirt blanc à manches courtes qui lui descendait à mi-cuisses. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, voulant se servir un verre d'eau fraîche. Il avait chaud.

Son frère était sûrement dans sa nouvelle chambre maintenant. À quelques mètres de lui. À peine.  
Il se resservit un verre d'eau glacée.

La maison était calme, tout le monde était déjà couché. Il était minuit, après tout.  
Après un long débat intérieur, il se décida à aller voir Reese. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute ces questions qu'il se posait. Le brun ne savait pas à quoi allait aboutir sa relation avec son frère et ça avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs.

Avant de sortir de la maison, il pensa que ça serait plus correct s'il enfilait un bas de jogging. Surtout avec ce qui s'était passé.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à se retourner, il s'arrêta net avant qu'un sourire joueur ne vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Alors, au lieu d'enfiler un bas, il fit glisser sa manche droite de son épaule et ébouriffa un peu ces cheveux légèrement ondulés et encore humides. Le tout lui donnant un air très sexy.

Il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de centimètres en hauteur et il serait vraiment bien foutu pensa-t-il.  
Sur le coup, il ne préféra pas penser à son comportement.

Il remarqua une faible lumière encore présente dans la pièce. Bien, au moins il ne dormait pas. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita. Sa confiance le quitta peu à peu.

Le brun hésita entre frapper à la porte ou rentrer directement.  
Respirant une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, il se décida à toquer fermement. Il n'entendit aucun bruit, bien sûr. La chambre était parfaitement isolée.

Le génie commença à croire que Reese était endormi, ou qu'il refusait délibérément d'ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il trouva plus probable. Une moue déçue s'installa sur ses traits fins à cette pensée. Une violente bourrasque de vent le fit furieusement frissonner.

Et alors qu'il allait repartir, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Reese ne portant qu'un caleçon gris.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son cadet, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, une lueur gourmande dans ses prunelles foncées. Sans un mot, il ouvrit lentement la porte, lui faisant comprendre de rentrer. Malcolm ne se fit pas prier. Ces pieds nus se réchauffèrent au contact du grand tapis carmin, s'accordant parfaitement avec les murs de couleur taupe. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'âtre de la cheminée à sa gauche, faisant face au grand lit deux places en bois sombre aux couvertures beiges.

Cette pièce dégageait une atmosphère chaude et reposante.

\- Que fais-tu là ? souffla doucement Reese dans son oreille.

Malcolm ne l'avait même pas senti se rapprocher.

\- Parler, murmura faiblement le brun.

\- J'aurais plutôt cru que tu m'aurais évité, Malcolm, susurra-t-il en se collant au dos de son frère, faisant doucement glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet pour arriver jusqu'à son ventre plat.

Par réflex, le plus jeune remonta ses propres mains pour les poser sur celles plus grandes de son aîné.

Malcolm déglutit péniblement. Son frère n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir, faisant absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais quand même...

\- Re-Reese, couina-t-il, en sentant une main se déplacer avec une lenteur infinie, pour arriver sur sa cuisse pâle et fuselée.

\- Hm ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, en venant ici dans cette tenue ? questionna sensuellement l'ainé en déposant une myriade de baisers sur l'épaule jusqu'au cou du plus petit.

Malcolm ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison.

La main sur sa cuisse droite remonta doucement, remontant de plus en plus le t-shirt. Son souffle devint plus haché, sous l'effet des mordillements et baisers que Reese continuait à lui déposer dans le creux de la gorge. La main joueuse, remontant à hauteur de son anatomie intime, fit légèrement courir les long doigts sur l'érection de Malcolm. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement, laissant sa tête reposer complètement sur l'épaule derrière lui.

Reese en profita pour enfin goûter à ces lèvres rosées qui l'obsédaient depuis longtemps. Il commença par doucement les effleurer des siennes, en de légères caresses. Le génie les tendit désespérément vers son ainé dans l'espoir d'un vrai baiser.  
Reese accéda enfin à sa demande, capturant tendrement les lèvres au goût sucré. Lentement, il fit bouger les siennes de manière provocante, jouant à lâcher les douces lèvres de Malcolm pour les reprendre tout de suite après.

Le plus vieux lécha alors la lèvre inférieure de Malcolm avant de faire passer sa langue aventureuse dans la bouche tentante, trouvant toute de suite sa jumelle pour entamer une danse lente et langoureuse.  
La main de Reese était maintenant complètement sur l'entrejambe de son frère, massant la bosse qui déformait son caleçon.

Malcolm, sentant le membre dur de son frère dans son dos, se retourna pour être face à face avec Reese.

Quand leurs membres durs se pressèrent ensemble, un gémissement de pure luxure s'échappa de leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées par leur baiser précédent.  
Ils commencèrent à bouger leurs hanches, se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Reese, qui avait maintenant ses deux mains posées dans le creux des reins de son frère, décida d'enlever ce tissu qui était de trop.

Maintenant tous deux torses nus, leur mouvement fit frotter leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, créant un son obscène mais au combien érotique.  
Reese fit remonter ses mains calleuses sur les omoplates de son frère pendant que celui-ci laissait les siennes glisser sans honte dans le boxer gris jusqu'aux fesses fermes de son ainé.

\- Malcolm, grogna-t-il, fixant les yeux bleus d'un regard empli de luxure mélangée à ce qui ressemblait à de la tendresse.

\- Reese... plus, geignit Malcolm en se pressant plus fort contre le corps tanné.

Reese ne répondit pas, le fixant intensément quelques secondes qui parurent incroyablement longue pour le cadet, avant de reprendre les lèvres du plus petit pour un baiser affamé.

D'une poussée rapide sous les genoux du plus jeune, Reese obligea Malcolm à entourer ses jambes élancées au tour de sa taille. Son frère maintenant accroché à lui, il s'élança rapidement vers son lit, se jetant prestement dessus son cadet toujours fermement accroché à son bassin.

Après quelques frictions supplémentaires qui firent creuser le matelas sous Malcolm, Reese décida de passer à l'étape supérieur.  
Avec des gestes empressés, il défit le caleçon de son petit frère avant d'enlever le sien. Les deux se retrouvèrent complètement nus sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet, seule lumière de la pièce.

Reese regarda avec fascination le corps pâle et nacré en dessous de lui. Le torse fin et imberbe, le ventre plat où l'on pouvait deviner la musculature des abdos, les cuisses fines sans imperfection, toujours serrées, pour finir par la verge tendue vers le nombril, quelques gouttes de pré-sperme s'écoulant déjà du gland rougi.

Après cet examen minutieux, il commença par embrasser doucement le haut du torse pour arriver aux tétons rose qui pointaient déjà. Il fit d'abord courir la pointe de sa langue sur le bout de chaire rosée, pour ensuite le lécher avidement. Quand la pointe fut suffisamment humidifier, Reese commença à la mordiller, arrachant un frisson à son cadet.

Il s'attaqua par la suite à l'autre bout de chaire rose, laissant une fine trainée de salive entre les deux. Quand il termina de bien s'occuper de ces petites choses si tentantes, il dériva plus bas.  
Il déposa de légers baisers sur la peau fine où trônait le nombril, traçant le contour avec sa langue avant de plonger celle-ci dans la petite fente, mimant l'acte sexuel. A ce contact, Malcolm se cambra en serrant la couverture dans ses poings, ayant besoin de se raccrocher à tout prix à quelque chose.

Mais arrivé au membre dressé de son frère, Reese préféra dériver pour aller grignoter les hanches seyantes.

\- Reese, se plaint Malcolm, frustré.

\- Patience, petit frère, taquina-t-il.

Parvenu aux cuisses, il les écarta impudiquement, dévoilant l'endroit le plus intime de Malcolm.  
Reese dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas prendre son frère violemment, en voyant ce petit trou rosé et parfaitement serré.

\- Tu es si serré Malcolm... souffla-t-il avec fascination.

Malcolm était vraiment très gêné d'être exposé ainsi, face à son ainé. Il se sentit extrêmement vulnérable. Mais dans un recoin de son esprit, il se dit que c'était pour cela que cette situation était si excitante.

Malcolm était vraiment très gêné d'être exposé ainsi, face à son ainé. Il se sentit extrêmement vulnérable. Mais dans un recoin de son esprit, il se dit que c'était pour cela que cette situation était si excitante.

Reese s'arracha à cette vue afin de pouvoir lécher les cuisses de son frère, avant de mordre dans la chaire moelleuse. Il lécha ensuite la morsure, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Remontant au niveau de la verge, Reese accrocha ses yeux chocolats dans ceux céruléens qui le fixaient avec passion. Sans couper le contact visuel, il lécha très lentement de la base de la verge jusqu'au gland où il déposa un léger baiser, avant de laper les quelque gouttes de pré-sperme.

\- Hummm, gémit Malcolm en déposant ses deux mains dans les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés de son ainé.

Reese s'amusa d'abord à titiller le gland, avant d'enrouler sa langue autour et de passer le muscle humide dans la fente, juste avant d'engloutir le membre gorgé de sang dans sa bouche chaude.

\- Reese ! cria son frère, se cambrant violemment.

Reese gémit en sentant le membre chaud palpiter dans sa bouche, Malcolm tirant violemment ses cheveux au même moment. Il sentit que les mains commençaient à lui masser le cuir chevelu pour se faire pardonner leur rudesse.

L'ainé commença un long mouvement de va et vient, aspirant le membre en entier.

\- Plus vite, geint Malcolm, balançant ses hanches en avant.

Reese obéit, augmentant la vitesse peu à peu. Les gémissements de Malcolm se mélangèrent aux bruits de succion.

Le plus vieux présenta trois doigts devant la bouche du brun. Malcolm les prit avidement, les aspirant et les léchant à l'image de ce que lui faisait Reese plus bas. Une fois les doigts suffisamment humidifiés, Reese présenta l'index devant l'anus rosé.

Il fit tournoyer son doigt autour, avant de l'enfoncer lentement.  
À cette sensation, Malcolm ressentit de l'inconfort, n'ayant jamais eu d'expérience similaire. Mais il oublia vite cet inconfort grâce à la langue si agile de son frère.

Quand le deuxième doigt s'enfonça peu après, il ressentit une très légère douleur mais celle-ci se transforma en quelque chose de brulant dans ses reins quand Reese commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter les chaires. Il se détendit très vite, sans peur car perdu dans l'ivresse du moment.

Il sentit un troisième doigt venir en lui et entamer un mouvement rapide, lui procurant des sensations nouvelles et fabuleuses.  
Au moment où il allait jouir, il sentit la bouche lâcher sa verge ainsi que les doigts quittant son antre. Il gémit de déception et de frustration à cette perte soudaine.

\- Reese...

\- Chut... Calme toi, le rassura Reese.

Il se hissa au-dessus de Malcolm, bien installé entre ses jambes écartées. Les jambes de ce dernier vinrent entourer le dos musclé, les talons des pieds se posant dans le creux des reins de l'aîné.

\- Tu es sûr, Malcolm ? Plus de retour en arrière possible prévint doucement Reese, caressant tendrement le visage rougi de plaisir sous lui.

\- Oui, Reese. J'en suis sur, lui répondit tout aussi doucement Malcolm.

Le plus vieux lui vola un chaste baiser avant de bien se positionner au-dessus de lui.  
Avec un dernier regard plein de plaisir et d'amour, Reese entra doucement en lui, s'arrêtant seulement une fois complètement à l'intérieur de son cadet.

Seul leurs souffles erratiques brisaient le calme de la pièce.

Reese essaya de ne pas bouger afin de laisser le temps au cadet de s'adapter. Les chaires brûlantes l'enserrant étaient une vraie torture tellement cela lui procurait du plaisir.

Malcolm, après une minute entière d'immobilité totale, donna un léger coup de hanche qui leur arracha un gémissement de pure luxure.  
Le plus vieux commença alors à se mouvoir doucement dans le fourreau brulant où il était plongé. Un sentiment d'extase s'échappait des deux frères. Ils se sentaient enfin complets. À leur place.

Ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un furieux mélange d'amour passionné et de gémissements qui montaient en décibel.

Malcolm se sentit décoller quand son frère toucha un point très sensible en lui.

\- Hannn... hmmnnn encore ! s'extasia le cadet, les larmes aux yeux de plaisir.

Reese sourit quand il sut qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de son frère. Calant le genou gauche de Malcolm sous son coude droit, l'ainé augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins, touchant la prostate à chaque coup de butoir.

Il pénétrait tellement fort Malcolm que ses hanches claquaient durement les fesses bombés du plus jeune.

L'ainé avait son bras gauche enroulé autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser alors que le droit était autour de son cou, sa main accrochée à la base de la nuque du plus jeune, les doigts enroulés dans ces cheveux.

Les bras du plus jeune demeuraient enroulés autour du cou de son ainé, les deux mains également empêtrées dans les cheveux de l'aîné.

\- Hnnn Reese ! ne put-il s'empêcher de crier une fois encore quand une main vint s'enrouler autour de son membre.

\- Malcolm ! Grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de rein particulièrement fort, la tête de son cadet partant en arrière.

Le cou opale si exposé, quelques gouttes de sueur traçant lentement un sillage jusqu'au creux, Reese ne put résister et mordit violemment le cou gracile du plus jeune. La marque serait certainement violacée le lendemain.

Malcolm gémit sourdement à ce traitement, la douleur se mélangeant au plaisir si brut lui fit perdre complètement la raison.

Reese augmenta plus encore la vitesse de ses coups de reins, prodiguant le même traitement à la verge tendue.

\- Reese !

S'en fut trop pour Malcolm qui se déversa dans la main de son ainé.

Reese, ressentant la chaire se contracter autour de son membre combinée avec la vision de Malcolm, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula au plus profond de son cadet, le remplissant de sa semence.

À bout de souffle et épuisé, il se laissa tomber au côté du plus jeune.  
Malcolm vint directement se blottir dans les bras rassurants de son ainé, emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

La tête posée sur le torse de Reese, il écouta les battements de son coeur qui se calmaient progressivement. Ce son le berça, épuisé comme il l'était, il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Reese les recouvrit de la couette qui avait fini sa course par terre, avant de serrer fermement son cadet dans ses bras. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux trempés de sueur.

\- Tu es à moi Malcolm, rien qu'a moi murmura possessivement Reese, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque du plus jeune.

\- Rien qu'a toi...

The End


End file.
